


All in the Name

by Nerdpaw



Series: Grimm Surname AU [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: AU sorta, Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Completely Fanmade, Dysfunctional Family, Grimm is called Atra, Grimmchild is called Meri, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Past Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdpaw/pseuds/Nerdpaw
Summary: Grimm was a child once, much like his own child. But he grew in a much different time period, and under different circumstances that shaped him to be how he is now. Especially his predecessor.-----The first chapter describes some background/AU information





	1. AU & OC Info

**Original Characters**

Treasure  
The spawn of Divine and Leg-eater [at least we can guess that went down]

Semina  
A butterfly widow who was selected by Meri to be their Grimmchild's False Parent.

Bazzil  
A small butterfly who summoned the troupe by mistake.

Grea  
A young butterfly that is the older sibling to Bazzil.

Heraa  
A locust maiden that accidentally summoned and stumbled into the Grimm Troupe  
'False parent' to Atra Grimm

Negotia Grimm  
Think of him as Grimm, if crueler and savage. He will be referred to as Grimm through most of this by others while our Grimm is called Grimchild primarily by the troupe and Negotia  ~~unless he's upset with Grimm~~

**AU: Changes and such**

  * 'Grimm' is a surname and title
  * Grimm's name throughout the story is Atra, which is a Latin word that means 'black, dark'
  * Grimmchild's name is Meri, a Latin word for 'pure', though most will often just call them Crimson as a nickname [including Grimm]
  * Grimm throughout the story is in the stages Grimmchild goes through in-game
  * Summoners of the Grimmtroupe that partake in the ritualistic caretaking of a Grimmchild are called False Parents
  * Personal headcanon of mine that Grimm has two pairs of arms is in play for all adult members of the Grimmtroupe fam
  * Cloak = Wings
  * Grimm bois got talons [I will often describe them as such]
  * More kingdoms! Specifically, a sparse farming village filled with locusts
  * Grimm may be OOC, but I'd blame that on him being a child in this and not fully developing his own personality



With that out of the way I better get to writing the first actual chapter! For now, I'll call this the 'Grimm Surname AU'

** Update Nov 25 2018 **

Sorry for not touching this in so long! I thought I'd mention that the first Grimm we meet in the story is our Grimmchild [Meri], and they are nb due to their connection to the void. This story is now them telling the future False Parent of their Grimmchild what it was like for their father growing up, mostly to spill what may happen in their relationship if they develop an intimate one, as Meri is fairly certain of being aromantic.


	2. Meri Grimm

Grimm didn't speak much. When they did it was a mumble, something hushed. It rumbled like a thousand voices curling into distant thunder. So when the time came and the bell had rung to summon their troupe, Grimm gazed down at what seemed to be someone much younger than themself. But looks can be deceiving they knew. In any case, they would not accept this one as their Grimmchild's other half.

The troupe went about as an ordinary circus as it did when the ritual was not prioritized. But during performances they knew they caught the eye of the one. A young butterfly would appear at most of their shows, accompanied by who they would guess was her own spawn. It made Grimm remember their own past, from when they were a Grimmchild, following their caregiver. The vessel had vanished into the Pale King's castle at one point some time ago. But the vessel had more children with it. Small grubs and weavers, providing a large sibling group in the grim kingdom of Hallownest.

It was no surprise to them when the butterfly stayed behind a bit longer, and they readily allowed her and her children to approach. They ducked slightly to be more head level with the beautiful bug. It was then that they recognized one of the spawn as the bell toller, and that recognition must have been the cause of anxiety rising from them.

"I'm so sorry to bother you after the show! You must be very tired, Mr. Grimm," Grimm felt their well concealed jaw twitch at the use of Mister, "but my children were wondering if they could have a tour of the tents. I know the signs say any may enter but we were worried about looking into them when no else seemed to be."

Grimm gave a brief nod as they stood up straight. " _Follow_." They noted the stutter in step when they spoke. Their voice was estranged, even to themself, after so long of not using it properly. And the first place they went was to Divine's tent, which was now shared.

"Oh, the not-so-youngest Grimm has visited us! How lovely!" Divine's voice was changing gently from the purr she had when Grimm was a child, evenly changing to that of a hag's as seasons go by. Crawling up her side was much younger looking version of her, though wearing a full mask. Treasure was quite the doll. "And guests!" Came her piping voice. Divine peered at the butterflies behind Grimm, giving a grin to them. "Such lovely guests! Welcome to our tent..."

" _No scaring. They are special,_ " Grimm hissed, a small spark of weak crimson flame slipping from their lips. "Me? Scaring? Grimm do I seem like the type to do that?" Divine's amused and knowing question went unanswered as Grimm ushered the family of butterflies out of the small tent.

Grimm kept getting reminders of their predecessor as they toured the family around, the members of the troupe stopping to give their own humorous introductions. At last, they reached a much darker tent. This one, none but a select few were permitted to enter. Grimm took a glance at the family before stepping inside their tent, listening as they followed. The tent was much more furnished, having many cushions and fine decor normally spotted in mansions or palaces.

As the children wandered about, warned by their mother not to touch anything, Grimm invited her to sit while they went to their 'bed'. It wasn't truly a bed but a nest of sorts directly under where they took to hanging as they slept. There they found her, buried deep in blankets; their little Grimmchild. Her shell was smooth, pinker than their own. She still couldn't open her eyes, but let out a familiar 'mwrm' as Grimm picked her up, coddling her briefly before returning to the butterflies. He quietly sat in front of the mother of the children presently enraptured with the luxuries of the tent.

She appeared to be about to speak when their hushed voice rose. " _Let me tell you a story, madame._ "


End file.
